gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Bullhorn
Bullhorn is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. If Bullhorn had opted to become a politician, he would not have a hard time attaining his goal. He has charisma and a compassionate personality that makes him effective as a people person. It's also this kind of personality that makes him an effective crisis negotiator. Slick as a diplomat with the looks and charm to wit, he makes people think he's listening to their problem and seem like he actually cares about their problems. Even hard core extremists would have to take the time to talk with him. And if all negotiations get thrown out the window, the cool and collected Bullhorn starts to smash the door or windows to take decisive action. If only they had realized that he is also a hand-to-hand combat specialist and national pistol title contender, they would wish they listened to him instead and took the easy way out. He is an extremely calm individual, possessing an open and compassionate personality. He's exactly the type of person needed to negotiate with wackos and fanatics who have an axe to grind with society. Of course, that same steely coolness also comes in handy when he is forced to take decisive action that requires an accurate and lethal delivery of firepower! "Everyone is willing to talk to Bullhorn! And why shouldn't they be? He has the looks of a choirboy and is a good listener. This guy has more finesse than the slickest diplomat, using it to convince his adversaries the folly of messing with a former hand-to-hand combat instructor from Quantico who is also a contender for the national practical pistol title!" Fiction Comics A Real American Hero continuity Devil's Due Comics continuity Write up Animated continuity DiC animated series He was voiced by David Wills https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Wills_(voice_actor) who also voiced Ambush in season 2 He appears in the Dic first season in the following episodes In the episode "United We Stand" Ambush and Pathfinder have to work together or perish after salvo is brainwashed by cobra and cobra commander order the G.I.Joe not to attack if they so he will lunch the missiles world wide... since ambush and pathfinder are the 2 only G.I.Joe not in activate duty while recovering in the infirmary its up to them to infiltrate the cobra base to stop cobra commander while Bullhorn try negotiating with Cobra commander. In the episode "Revenge of the Pharaohs" While Bullhorn and lady jaye are visiting Pyramid City museum they are attacked by Cobra who tries steal but when Night Creeper Leader receives a hit on the head and thinking he is a reincarnated ancient Pharaoh and has his sights set on Lady Jaye as his queen. when General Hawk tell Bullhorn that he must negotiate with Cobra commander while the Joes are evacuating the people to safety and to save Lady jaye from a destroyed city. In the episode "Victory at Volcania, Part 1 and Part 2" Cobra attacks while the Joes are resting on their island Club Joe, Bullhorn and salvo are fishing instead of playing football with others when their suddenly attacked by cobra and are captured after learning of their plans they escape to warn the others and while General Hawk is questioned for his usefulness to G.I. Joe team and Cobra has the Joes on the run. Captain Grid –Iron and Bullhorn attack the volcano base to stop the laser guns and Destro to distract them while Hawk and Ambush climb the head of mountain to set the explosives. In the episode "The Nozone Conspiracy" Cobra decides to blackmail humanity into protecting itself from the Ozone. while Bullhorn who is listing to the commercial and trying to located their secret hideout and to find ambush location who sneaked up one of their truck. In the episode "Pigskin Commando" Sgt. Slaughter is kidnapped by Cobra Commander and Range Viper leader and its up to Grid-Iron to save him. While Bullhorn and Pathfinder must follow Grid-Iron to keep him safe from other cobra attacks. In the episode "Night of the Creepers" 'Lowlight and Scoop track Night Creeper Leader into an ancient city in Bangkok where they discovered that Cobra Commander and Destro are planning to revive the ancient mummies of the dragon emperor. While Bullhorn, Captain Krimov and Skydive are finding a way to beat those undead warriors and helping the people to evacuate the destruction of the city He briefly appeared in episodes like: '"Injustice and the Cobra Way", "That's Entertainment", "I Found You... Evy ", "An Officer and a Viperman ", "D-Day at Alcatraz, Part 1 and Part 2 " He appears in the Dic second season in the following episodes as cameo or major more importatly As is for Android and shadow of a doubt Bullhorn maintain a good friendship especially Captain Grid-Iron, Lady Jaye, Salvo, Ambush and Pathfinder Toys Trivia * Working names: Peacemaker, Talkdown, Wingshot, Last-Chance. Gallery G.I.Joe.S03E07.Revenge.of.the.Pharoahs.DVDRip.XviD-DEiMOS.avi.png|From left to right: Captain Grid-Iron, Lady Jaye, General Hawk, Bullhorn and salvo G.I.Joe.S03E07.Revenge.of.the.Pharoahs.DVDRip.XviD-DEiMOS.avi_000567938.jpg|Bullhorn negotiation with Cobra Commander G.I.Joe.S03E09.Victory.at.Volcania.Part.1.gif|Bullhorn reading and Salvo fishing on a boat G.I.Joe.S03E12.Pigskin.Commandos.DVDRip.XviD-DEiMOS.avi_000387844.jpg|Bullhorn and Grid-Iron in episode Pigskin Commando External links Footnotes Write up Category:1990/Introductions Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters